Parasyte Parallax
by DBM
Summary: Parasyte Shin finds out that 'no good deed goes unpunished'…


-

Parasyte Parallax

-

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Parasyte" is Copyright (c) by Hitosi Iwaaki-sama. Translated Manga is Copyright (c) by Mixx Entertainment Inc (TokyoPop). All OTHER material is Copyright (c) their owners. All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Parasyte Parallax" is Copyright (c) 2005 by DBM. This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan. This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution. If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at - Author's E-Mail address on File.

-

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original Parasyte series, this story will contain items of a Mature or Adult nature - there will be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

-

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author may appear in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

-

Prologue.

The dusk air was decidedly chilly, a sure sign that Autumn was turning into Winter. The sunset had finished staining the sky with shades of red, the absence of clouds leaving the air alone to wear the fading colours and admit the twinkle of the Evening star…

In the bustle of a large City caught up in the afternoon 'rush hour', few figures paused to admire the purpling sky…

"Red sky at night" one watcher in particular murmured, their gaze drinking in the panoramic view from the span of a bridge"Shepherd's Delight. Red sky in morning, Shepherd take warning…"

A cool breeze caressed its way up from the river. The figure shivered involuntarily"No clouds. Tonight's going to be a cold one…"

Mindful of the cool air stealing over the land, the watcher turned away from the Celestial canvas to disappear amongst the masses as they made their way home…

-

Chapter - Homeward Bound.

"Achoo" somewhere in the tangled suburbs that made up the City surrounds, a young man wearing casual dress of sneakers, jeans, skivvy, and jacket sneezed heartily. The sneeze came unheralded by any telltale irritation, taking the young man by complete surprise. He stopped in the street, shoulder tote bag falling off a shoulder as his hands rose too late to cup themselves around the blast of warm air that shot through his nose.

A second sneeze followed, then a third, each as loud as if not louder than the first. A twitching of facial muscles, then the sneezes were done, gone as quickly as they had come. The back of a knuckle wiped a nose experimentally.

"Damn" an irritable growl accompanied a visual inspection of knuckles"The last thing I need now is a cold"

Despite not having any mucus on his hands, the young man took the time to extract a tissue from a pocket and thoroughly blow his nose. The fringe of a short hairstyle that teetered on 'fashionable mane' now hung forwards over eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, the dark eyes beneath the black locks assuming a self-conscious expression as a nose was thoroughly wiped…

"Sumimasen (Excuse Me)" The unexpected words were another surprise.

The young man immediately stuffed the used tissue into a jacket pocket, apparently embarrassed to have been caught in the midst of a very common Human frailty. His face quickly assumed a neutral expression, trying to muster as much polite nonchalance as possible before facing the owner of the voice.

"Sempai (Elder Student)? Could you please help me" a girl with a standard school port stood nearby. Dressed in the long-sleeved winter version of a Middle High School 'sailor blouse' uniform, she sported glasses and a hairstyle that swept her black hair back into the one thick braid. Since the top of her head was a foot lower than that of the male's, it might be inferred that she was years younger than he was.

'Sempai?' the young man blinked at an address he hadn't heard in the months since he graduated from Senior High School, 'The kid's not wearing a uniform of any school I've ever been to?'

"Ah? Miss" the young man smiled sheepishly"I'm sorry, but I think you must have me confused with someone else"

The girl tilted her head sideways, her dark eyes scrutinising the male before her"Izumi Shinichi-san (Mr Shinichi Izumi, Shin's full name from the final volume of the Manga), I was once at your school…"

Shin looked at teh girl more intently, the information and use of his Full Name prompting him to make an effort to match the girl's face with anyone he'd known from school…

'She's too young to have been in any of my classes, even if she were held back a year or two! Hmm? I don't recall any classmates or friends with a younger sister that might be her…' Shin gave up, even in his own grade there had been too many students he'd only known marginally at best"Ah? I'm terribly sorry Miss, but I really don't remember? If you could just jog my memory a little…?

The girl smiled, apparently not the least bit upset at Shin's memory lapse"Daijoubu Desu (That's all right)! I wasn't there long Izumi-Sempai"

'Ah!' the comment made sense to Shin, 'She might have been a transfer student! That or an elder sibling was?'

"What can I help you with" Shin asked graciously, trying to make up for the situation.

"This, if you please" The girl reached into her school bag before handing over a small piece of paper"I'm new in the area and I'm not sure where to go…"

Shin looked at the paper, it bore an address in a neighbourhood that he knew all too well. "Hey" Shin relaxed"That's just down the road from where I live! I'm going that way now, so if you'd like, I can walk you there"

"Oh" the girl looked happy, her face pinking slightly like a character in some Shoujo-Manga (Girl's Comic)"If it's no bother"

"None at all Miss- err? I'm sorry, I don't recall your name"

"Tomoko, Hebikawa Tomoko…"

'Tomoko (友子 Friendly Child)… Hebikawa (蛇川 Snake River)?' the Personal name was common enough, but the Family name? There was an oddness there, but Shin couldn't put his finger on just what it was, 'Snake River? Must come from some part of the country with a meandering river in it?'

"Hajimemashite, Hebikawa-san" Shin politely responded, shrugging off the small spark of unease within.

"Oh no, Izumi-Sempai" the girl blushed"Please, call me Tomoko…"

-

Shin stared at the paper again, using the light from a streetlamp to check the address in the early evening gloom. His head came up, his eyes looking at the darkened townhouse the address evidently referred to…

Despite Shin's best estimate of where the address was, it turned out NOT to be 'just down the road' from where Shin lived. Shin turned and looked back across the road, up at the townhouse Shin shared with his father…

"Oh, Izumi-Sempai" Tomoko sounded happy"We're practically neighbours"

"…uh… Yeah" Shin blinked, something didn't feel right, 'This… This is like something out of a Shoujo Manga! Tomoko-san better not be the sort of girl who gets 'infatuated' with her 'Sempai', or Sara's gonna give me Hell!'

"Would you like to come in" Tomoko had produced a key and already had it poised at the entrance to the door lock.

"Ah… Well" Shin flustered, his most recent thoughts prompting a blush"It looks like your parents aren't home yet, and I don't want to start any rumours"

"Don't worry Izumi-Sempai" Tomoko giggled girlishly"You could always marry me if they did"

"Hey" Shin went tomato red"Don't say things like that" Tomoko's words had reinforced Shin's earlier suspicions, 'Shit! I'd better be careful, or else rumours WILL start! About ME!'

"I'd better be going…" Shin started to leave, but stopped when a small hand plucked at his sweater sleeve…

"Please" Tomoko's voice fell, her grip on Shin's sleeve tightening in emphasis"I'm going to be all alone… I'd like some company for awhile, even if it's only while I check the house to make sure everything's all right…"

Shin's heart softened, he paused, and then sighed"All right! But ONLY for a bit" He then spoke rather forcefully, and somewhat faster than usual"…And before you ask, I've already GOT a girlfriend! And I'm NOT looking for another"

"No Problem" Tomoko was all smiles again, she unlocked the door and opened it, the doorframe becoming a portal to a black void"Just make me a Flower Girl at your wedding, Okay"

Shin shook his head, then entered the dark house after Tomoko…

-

Inside the house, Shin's pupils dilated immediately in the darkness, opening wide to allow as much light as possible to enter Shin's eyes. He tensed up, adrenaline boosting his muscles even as he strained his senses for danger…

…Which is why Shin was half-blinded when all the overhead lights came on…

"Ahh" Shin blinked frantically, the glow-marks on his retinas fading slowly.

"Oops, Sorry" the words came from where Tomoko stood by a light switch.

Shin kept his opinion to himself, choosing to look around the house instead.

…What little there was of it…

Like most townhouses in Japan, this one was a 'compact' living space, or to use Western Terms, 'cramped'. Tomoko's house though, seemed much to be much roomier than it looked from the outside, mostly because it was completely empty…

Apart from the two people who had just come in the door, the ground floor of Tomoko's townhouse was completely devoid of any furniture or furnishings, apart from essential 'built-in' items like taps and benches in the kitchen, and curtains on all the windows.

'What the Hell?' Shin's feeling of unease had returned, stronger than before, 'There's nothing here? What about upstairs?'

Shin jogged up the steps, alert for any sign of 'break and enter', any sign that some furniture thief might have struck. There were no signs of break and enter, just as there were no signs whatsoever of any 'moveable furnishings' other than curtains in the entire house.

Puzzled, Shin made his way downstairs to where Tomoko was making use of the kitchen.

…Using a hand can-opener to open a can of cold food…

"Um" Shin didn't know what to say, the sight of more cans in Tomoko's open school bag saying more than Shin cared to.

Tomoko shrugged"The movers must have screwed up the delivery date." She set aside the can opener and picked up a plastic spoon"You want some of this"

Shin stared in disbelief at the young girl"Um? Will your parents be able to fix things up when they get back tonight"

The spoon in Tomoko's hand toyed idly with her meal. Her continuing silence prompted Shin to remember something the girl said earlier…

'She said… 'I'm going to be all alone'…' Shin looked around the empty house, his next question spoken in a quiet voice"When are your parents coming home"

"A parent…" Tomoko stressed the singular form of the word, her eyes on the food in the opened can"…doesn't always have time to be with her family. Especially not if she's busy making the money that keeps a roof over the family's head…"

Shin nodded half-heartedly, Tomoko's words making a bitter, twisted sense, and fuelling his own suspicions, 'She's 'new' in the neighbourhood… They're supposed to have 'just moved in', yet she comes home to a dark house, an empty house, and she has canned food with her…'

"…especially…" Tomoko paused, her head drooping even more"…if how they make their living isn't something that they want their children to be involved with…"

Already alert, Shin picked up the odd phrasing"Hebikawa-san? What… What does your mother… do"

"You know what a 'Hostess Club' is" the deadpan answer came phrased as a question.

Shin swallowed, Tomoko's comment making him embarrassed both for himself and for Tomoko. He nodded, rather than speak aloud of what he knew from magazines and TV shows of the world that a 'Hostess' in a 'Hostess Club' lived in…

…Or of the possible reasons why a Hostess might have to move house in the first place, no matter how 'sudden' or 'frequent' such moving might NEED to be…

"She won't be back tonight… probably…" Tomoko acted as if the matter were as commonplace as the regularity of a TV program…

Shin stared at the girl, then he looked around the empty house, then he looked down at the floor and coughed"Ah… Hebikawa-san? Wanna come over to my place? We've… got a sofa spare? And some sheets and pillows"

Tomoko didn't answer, but the pink hue of her face spoke volumes.

Shin spared the silent girl a guilty glance. He immediately felt uncomfortably warm when his own eyes meet hers"Don't worry, we won't be alone overnight! Otousan (Father) will be back in another hour or so, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping a neighbour out like this…"

Tomoko bowed"Arigatou Gozaimasu (Thank You Very Much)"

-

Shin flopped down into his bed with a weary groan, the events of the past few hours being a very different burden to those he usually had.

Convincing Tomoko to go over to Shin's place had not been a problem, nor had getting her there been one. Tomoko had left a note on the kitchen bench top, putting on it Shin's name, address, and telephone number, as well as directions showing where Shin's house was. After securing the doors and windows in Tomoko's house, turning on the hot water system so there'd be hot water ready for whoever needed it, and leaving a few lights on to deter burglars, it had taken only moments to walk Tomoko across to Shin's home. That Tomoko had no luggage other than a school bag hadn't hurt things either…

No, the problems had started AFTER Tomoko entered Shin's home…

First off, Shin had made sure his guest had a decent meal, one made of things readily identifiable as being edible food, rather than processed slop in a can… But even that was no real trouble, Tomoko had a healthy appetite for one so young, leaving nothing on her plate and going back for 'seconds'…

Tomoko's appetite had worried Shin, 'She's certainly hungry! How long has it been since she last ate?' He spared Tomoko a few covert looks, re-evaluating the younger girl's appearance, 'She doesn't look anorexic… But then, she's not exactly plump… Hmm, good muscles on her calves… Must do a lot of sports …'

Arranging use of the bathroom had been the start of the REAL troubles…

"Fresh towel" Shin handed the folded cloth over, hoping that the bathroom was up to whatever standards a girl was used to, and that Tomoko would ignore any shortcomings if it weren't"New cake of soap, shampoo's on the vanity…"

Shin had been slightly surprised when Tomoko emerged from her bath, seeing she was still dressed in the same clothes she'd worn into the bathroom…

'Eh? Oh great! I forgot she only has her school port with her! She'd be lucky to fit food and schoolbooks in there, let alone a 'change of clothes'…'

"Err? Tomoko-chan" Shin didn't quite know how to put it.

"Don't worry about it" Tomoko shrugged off Shin's questioning look"I've slept in my uniform before…"

"Yeah, but…" Shin sighed, then went to his room…

Shin ended up giving Tomoko one of his own tracksuits to use as pyjamas. The overly large tracksuit included a hooded pullover that drooped almost to mid-thigh on Tomoko's body, and baggy pants that had a drawstring waist and, on Tomoko at least, legs that were far too-long…

"You don't have to wear your uniform to bed" Shin gallantly pointed out"These may be a bit on the big side, but at least they'll be comfortable…"

Tomoko had accepted the clothes, then ducked back into the bathroom to change. She had re-emerged minutes later in the tracksuit, only to surprise Shin anew by asking…

"Where can I hang these up to dry" where the 'these' in question were freshly hand-laundered feminine underwear, a matching set of sky-blue panties and bra…

Shin had sweat-dropped nervously at the casual way in which the young girl was displaying what should have been 'private material'…

'Well,' Shin had rationalised, 'Her mother IS a 'Hostess'… It's only natural that Tomoko-chan might be less… inhibited… than other girls…'

…The matter of drying Tomoko's underwear was solved by the electric clothes dryer in the laundry, and not by the clothesline…

…The fact that Tomoko was soon wearing freshly laundered underwear beneath her tracksuit (or so Shin hoped), left Shin free to ignore any concerns that his tracksuit might be 'chafing' the poor girl in any 'unusual' places…

Setting the sofa up as a bed had been NO trouble at all…

…Then Shin's Father had arrived home…

"Good evening Izumi-sama" Tomoko's cheery greeting had been the first indication that Shin's greatest trial had arrived, Shin being busy in the kitchen with dishes…

"Good Evening Young Lady" Shin's Father had promptly replied"Have you seen my Son around"

"Oh yes, Sir! He's in the kitchen"

"Thank you… Oh, Shin" the singsong way in which the words were carolled indicated that a 'little talk' was in the pipeline and approaching fast…

"Ah, Dad" Shin smiled as best he could beneath his Father's inquiring gaze"She's just moved into the neighbourhood, and their furniture hasn't arrived yet and… and… her mother's working late, and… well-I-just-couldn't-leave-her-in-an-empty-house-overnight-by-herself, now could I"

"Shin…" Father put both hands on Shin's shoulders, and in a Fatherly tone more suited for having 'The Birds And The Bees Talk' continued"Sara is a wonderful girl, but now that you've graduated from High School, you really should be setting your sights on College Women and Office Ladies"

"Daaaad" Shin wanted to curl up and die"It's NOT like that"

Father laughed at his son's emotional distress, he took Shin in a bear hug and whispered into his son's ear"Don't worry, you did the right thing! Good Karma is where you make it, and helping someone in need always counts"

-

Chapter - Rising Sun.

The early morning sun seeped in through a gap in the curtains, bathing Shin's room in a gentle twilight. The sun had been rising later and later as the year descended into winter, and the first morning light had been lagging behind Shin's alarm clock for some weeks now.

Shin lay in his bed, somewhere in the zone between sleep and full wakefulness, his mind ready to drift back to sleep, but aware enough to want to linger in the warm comfort of a bed as opposed to getting out of one on a cool morning.

The scent of cooking food tinted the cool morning air…

"Mmm…" mumbled Shin"…something smells good…"

Several minutes later, Shin got out of bed, the delicious aroma of cooked food prompting his actions in no small way.

"Ah" Shin stopped abruptly when the kitchen came in view.

"Good Morning Izumi-Sempai" a young girl was in the kitchen, the long sleeves of a 'Sailor Blouse' winter uniform peeking out from behind a large apron.

Shin blinked at a sight less normal than what it could have been. The large apron hung down to the girl's knees, with no sign of the sort of short pleated skirt that should have accompanied the Sailor Blouse uniform top.

…Overall, the effect was disturbingly similar to illustrations in several 'Men's Magazines' that Shin had read over the years…

Then Tomoko had turned, or rather twirled around to attend to the dishes on the stove, and Shin had seen that the girl was indeed wearing a pleated skirt, albeit one with a hem that stopped a few inches above the knees.

"Remember Shin, 'College' and 'Office'" the words came from behind the pages of an open newspaper suspended above the breakfast table.

"Daaaad" once again, Shin wanted to curl up and die.

-

Tomoko's breakfast was surprisingly good. Although a mixture of European and Asian dishes, each was well made, and presented in an appealing manner.

"It's good" Father approved of the meal"My compliments to the Chef"

"Mum taught me everything she knew" the way Tomoko was smiling kind of lessened the humility of the actual words…

Shin almost choked on the food he was eating.

"Oh" Father paused in his eating"Is she a Professional Cook"

Shin DID choke on the food he was eating.

"Izumi-Sempai" Tomoko seemed concerned.

"Ignore him" Father reached over and thumped his son on the back"He tends to bite off more than he can chew… Now, you were saying, your mother"

"She works in the Entertainment industry" Tomoko promptly replied"Nightclubs, Bars, you know, that sort of thing…"

"I see…" Father might well have 'seen', but he was looking directly at his son while he said it.

-

"…and if they still haven't delivered your things, both you and your mother are welcome to stay the night at our place" Father offered the continuing Hospitality of the Izumi Household to young Tomoko.

"Thank You Very Much, Izumi-sama" Tomoko bowed in grateful acceptance.

Shin sat at the entryway, trying to look detached as he put his shoes on.

"Shin will see you to the station, won't you Shin"

"Hai, Hai… (Yes, Yes Yeah, Right)" Shin sighed in resignation, his mind elsewhere, 'Damn! I never got to do any studying last night… Oh well, just as well I'm ahead on the Cram School lessons…"

-

Chapter - Night Moves.

Evening saw Shin notice something new in his neighbourhood…

…Lights in the Hebikawa residence…

'I wonder if they finally got everything set up?' Shin changed his course to check things out, 'If not, it won't hurt to get an early start on preparing to receive overnight guests…'

Shin walked up to the door. He hesitated just as he was about to knock, withdrawing his hand to nervously smooth his hair back and adjust his jacket. Having preened himself up a bit, Shin knocked on the door.

Seconds passed, Shin was going to knock again but heard sounds approaching from inside. The door opened, and…

…It wasn't Tomoko in the doorway…

An Adult woman dressed in a fashionable 'Office Lady' outfit of dark stockings, mid-length dark skirt, dark vest, and fancy long-sleeved white blouse with red bowtie stood in the doorway. She was tall, even accounting for the height between the different surfaces she and Shin stood on, her dark eyes would have been about level with the top of Shin's head. She was exotic, almond eyes, high cheekbones, pale creamy skin, and long black hair that trailed back over her shoulders. She was willowy, long lithe limbs disappearing into her clothes. She was… 'Buxom' for want of a better word, her hourglass outline becoming 'top-heavy' in a manner that Shin found most 'disconcerting'…

"Yes" her voice was pleasant as well…

"Ah…" Shin was almost lost for words"Good Evening Ma'am! I'm Shin, Izumi Shin, I live"

"Shin-chan" the woman's face became a dazzling smile"Tomoko's told me all about you! Thank you for helping my daughter out last night, it was most appreciated"

"Ah… No Problem" Shin could feel himself starting to blush at the familiar form of address, he diverted his gaze to peer into the house"Did you get everything in all right"

The woman smiled as if amused"Oh, I ALWAYS get 'things' in all right…"

Shin knew he was blushing, more from the innuendo in the woman's voice than anything else, especially since she was a 'Hostess'…

"Sorry to bother you, I'll-just-be-going-now" having seen that the house now had furniture and looked 'lived in', Shin backed off and turned to go.

"Shin-chan" the woman called out"Please, do come in for a bit of a chat."

"S-Sorry Hebikawa-sama" Shin paused in his flight, despite feeling that weaselling out as fast as he could was definitely the best option"But I've got a lot of studying to do! Cram School test tomorrow"

"Cram School" Tomoko's mother seemed puzzled"Aren't you already in College"

"No, no… Still trying to get in…" having failed to get into College on his first try was something that still rankled Shin.

"Would you like a private tutor" the sultry tones, let alone the way the woman stood, one hand on a slanted hip, gave Shin a strange feeling. As if he was a rabbit, waiting on a road for that strange light to just pass on by…

"No, no! That's all right, thanks just the same" Shin took his chance and fled.

'Ye GODS!' safe in his own home, Shin gratefully locked the door behind him, 'Thank Heavens Sara didn't see that! If she had, I don't know wha-'

A knock sounded on the door behind Shin…

'Oh man?' Shin opened the door, fully expecting another casting call for the Japanese remake of 'Mrs Robinson'…

"Izumi-Sempai" and finding reprieve from any 'Desperate Housewife' in the form of the 'too young to be married' Tomoko…

"Oh, Tomoko-chan" Shin quickly looked around, reassuring himself that it was only the two of them"Is everything all right"

"Izumi-Sempai" Tomoko asked nervously"Could you please give me a hand with my homework"

Shin laughed"Sure! Take a seat on the couch and I'll be right with you."

-

"-solves THAT equation" Shin was actually finding the Middle High School maths fun, 'Guess it depends on whether or not your 'academic life' depends on it…'

"Izumi-Sempai? Are you having trouble with your grades"

Shin blinked at the change in topic"Err? Not exactly. Just trying to get good enough grades for my first choice of College…"

…Which was true enough, Shin could have been in College by now, IF he hadn't wanted to attend the same College as Sara…

"Would you like a Private Tutor"

"What" Shin had a sudden sense of Deja Vu…

"If you like, I could tutor you"

Shin stared at the Middle High School student before him"You? Tutor ME? These are College Entrance Tests I'm studying for! And I'm helping YOU with YOUR Middle High School homework"

Tomoko shrugged"I think I can help you. You were a good student until you started fighting Parasytes."

Shin froze in position, his heart hammering in his chest…

"What do you say Shin" Tomoko's voice was changing. A hand rose to remove eyeglasses, revealing all the better how hair and facial features flowed like molten wax into the visage of a person Shin never thought he'd see again"Will you let me be your teacher again"

Shin sprang off the couch, his adrenalin charged body landing in a combat crouch on the far side of the room, a name stuttering off his lips…

"T-Tamara Rockford"

-

The Parasyte on the couch smiled. Or at least the 'lips' on the ersatz Human face parted to reveal razor-sharp fangs.

"Tamara Rockford was my first name, the one my original Host body had. Later I had names of my own choosing, Tamiya Ryoko was one, Hebikawa Tomoko is what I now use…"

"But… But HOW? I saw you DIE"

"No. You saw what I wanted you to see. We have much to discuss, and we have little time before your father returns home…"

'SHIT!' Being part Parasyte had some advantages, Shin now had superior speed, strength, reflexes, durability, and endurance compared to any Human on the planet, Olympic Athelete or not. His physical senses of sight, sound, smell, touch and taste had also intensified, allowing him to sense things that no other person could. Then there was his ability to recover quickly from emotional upset in times of stress. Despite the sudden shock, Shin's mind was already settling down, and was more than capable of rapidly assessing his options.

'She wouldn't be confronting me like this if she wasn't sure of herself! She must have some backup plan, but what? Kidnapping my Father to use a Pawn? Other Parasytes covering the entrances? Or just some paid Humans who can make our deaths look like an accident, or a 'burglary gone wrong'? Hmm… No, that doesn't seem right… If she wanted to kill us, it would have been easy to do it last night when I slept. Kidnapping me or my Father too, no mess, no fuss… Perhaps? She really only wants to talk? Well… I've sort of been able to trust her in the past, unlike other Parasytes… If she wants to talk rather than fight, it shouldn't hurt to listen… It might even get me some time…'

"You stay on the couch" Shin indicated the place where Tomoko had slept the previous night"I'll stay here, if you don't mind…"

"Shin? You do know that if I had wanted to harm you, last night provided many opportunities to do so? And in ways that wouldn't indicate the involvement of a Parasyte"

"Yeah… I do" Shin's mood soured on finding his own thinking vindicated"But I'll keep a safe distance if you don't mind…"

"Oh Shin" Tamara/Ryoko/Tomoko stood and raised her hands palm upwards in the Universal Gesture of the 'peaceful empty hand'"…I come in peace…"

…Tomoko's hands and arms blurred into bladed tentacles that were suddenly where Shin's body had just been…

"SHIT" Shin's Parasyte enhanced vision had noted the change and charted the blades' deadly path. The information allowed his inhuman reflexes to duck the attacking blades, and to make frantic follow-up efforts to escape the attack that was sure to follow…

…Said frantic effort at escape ceasing when Shin realised that the attacking blades hadn't moved from their first targeted position…

"This is the new me, Shin-chan" Tomoko began changing, tentacles and blades retracting towards a body that was itself stretching, changing, becoming taller, thinner, becoming…

…Becoming the woman Shin had mistaken for Tomoko's 'mother'…

-

"I think we should start with introductions" the Parasyte known as 'Tomoko' was morphing again, shrinking and compacting, the body turning back into a normal-looking Middle High School student.

"To start with, my name is now Hebikawa 蛇皮 Tomoko 共子." as she spoke, a hand morphed into a flat disc on which the Chinese characters used in the names appeared to have been embossed"The Hebikawa means 'snakeskin', and the Tomoko, well, you can see it uses the base Kanji for 'companion'."

'…Goto…' the memory of another Parasyte who could morph most of their body floated through Shin's mind, 'How much of her body is Parasyte tissue now? How many other Parasytes is she made of?'

Tomoko smiled"The new name applies to both the 'older' and 'younger' versions of myself that you've seen, but you should always use appropriate politeness when addressing my 'older' form! As to how I survived being shot…"

Shin's mind flashed back to a previous summer's day, the birdsong of a peaceful park disturbed by repeated gunshots as a young woman became a 'bullet sponge'…

Tomoko shrugged, a very Human action from a very Inhuman being"They shot my body, but I didn't die, I only appeared to."

"You faked it? How" Shin's eyes narrowed, calmer now than he had been, the question wasn't so much 'asking the obvious', as it was seeking confirmation that the being before him might actually be who it said it was…

"Of course" the Parasyte sounded faintly amused"Although it was real blood they spilled, not the 'tomato sauce' used in Hollywood. Even the Police believed the 'evidence' of their own eyes, despite the fact that they should have known that something was wrong. But then, unlike you, they might not know what happens to Parasytes when we die…"

'What's she talking about?' Shin's last memory of Tamara Rockford brought a belated realisation, 'Wait a minute? Parasytes stay in the form they had at death, but the soft bits shrivel up. But… but she didn't shrivel up?'

Tomoko closed her eyes"The fools shot me at close range. Some of the slugs actually went THROUGH me, yet no one questioned HOW a person who had been shot so many times in the torso could remain upright, let alone walk with all that muscle and bone damage… I assume the Police don't know about you and Lefty"

Shin shook his head, stopping when he realised that answering the unexpected question had hidden ramifications, 'What the Hell am I doing? I've as much as told her that Lefty is a secret I don't want the Police to know about!'

It was true, apart from a string of dead Parasytes who'd found about Shin and Lefty's situation by accident, usually right before the Parasytes died, the only living person that knew about Lefty was another Human/Parasyte hybrid - Uda Mamoru and 'Jaws'. Not even Sara or Shin's Father knew the truth, no matter what they might suspect. While Shin had considered telling Inspector Hirama, Lefty had pointed out why such a disclosure might not be a good thing, the Parasyte's dire warnings vindicated by later events involving the Authorities…

…And here Shin had just confirmed that he didn't want the Police knowing what he was, to one who'd feel no compunctions about using the information against Shin…

Tomoko inclined her head slightly in response, apparently satisfied with Shin's answer"Since the Police didn't know about you and Lefty, they never would have thought that I might 'reinforce' my body like Lefty did yours, but in a much more deliberate and enduring way…"

'Reinforced?' Shin began to accept the possibility of Tamara's survival as fact, albeit grudgingly… When Lefty had repaired a mortal injury to Shin's heart, Lefty had accidentally dispersed Parasyte cells throughout Shin's body. That was the source of Shin's inhuman abilities, the fact Shin was now a 'chimera', a single being made up of the cells of two very different lifeforms…

One of Tomoko's hands cork-screwed into a long thin thread, the tip thickening into a hooked blade that looked like the end of a prybar"After the Police put my 'remains' into an Ambulance, I made my escape. It was relatively easy with my new abilities. Still, I had to preserve the illusion that I was 'dead', so I made it look as if my body had been 'snatched' by outside forces and then incinerated, presumably in an attempt to prevent analysis of my corpse. I took what I needed from my remains before burning them, leaving enough unburnt material in and near the ashes to 'prove' just 'who' had been consumed in the fire… After that… Well… Let's just say that life has been… interesting…"

-

"So what are you doing HERE" Shin demanded.

Tomoko shrugged"I need a place to live, period.'

"WHAT" the news took Shin by surprise"You have GOT to be kidding? There's no way I can allow a… a Parasyte in MY neighbourhood"

Tomoko seemed unaffected by Shin's outburst. The Parasyte looked at Shin, a serene expression on her inhuman face"Not even if my presence keeps this area safe from other Parasytes"

"What the Hell are you talking about? Is that some kind of threat" Shin glared at his opponent, he knew that a Parasyte's words and facial expressions were for show only, there were no relevant Human emotions behind them. Shin also knew that a Parasyte could lie without showing ANY of the subtle signs that a Human might show while engaged in deception…

"No" the calm tones were a direct opposite to the ones Shin used"Statement of fact. It seems you still don't know as much about we Parasytes as you should. Let me inform you…"

Tomoko's body morphed, becoming the shape of a Human that now sat on the couch, an alien method of sitting down without having to actually bend any joints. Shin remained standing where he was, not lulled in the least by Tomoko's 'non-confrontational' seated pose, especially since her legs had 'bent' in a manner that a Human couldn't duplicate…

"One. We Parasytes are Carnivorous, but we can adjust our diet to exist on just about anything a Human can, including completely 'vegetarian' diets. Although, after going without animal protein for any length of time, I do tend to get cravings for a nice juicy steak…"

'Cooked or raw?' Shin kept his comment to himself, 'And is that on the plate, or on the hoof?'

"Two. We Parasytes consider Humans as the primary source of protein in our diets. While other forms of animal protein can suffice indefinitely, most Parasytes never bother to experiment…"

"Three. We Parasytes are Predators. We are NOT scavengers who feed off carrion we chance upon. We desire fresh meat, meat hot from the kill"

"Four. While we Parasytes may share a kill with other Parasytes, this is the exception, not the norm…"

"Five. We Parasytes are NOT Human, but we have Human level intelligence."

"Six. We Parasytes are NOT Animals, even if much of our lives and actions are driven by 'instinct' rather than by 'reason'…"

"Seven. You know about the 'incident' at East Fukuyama City Hall"

Shin nodded cautiously, not trusting his voice as strong emotions rose and fell within his soul.

Everyone knew about the 'City Hall' incident, but few knew as much as Shin did since they weren't actually there when the 'bug-hunt' went terribly wrong and left 53 Humans dead… The Government and the News Media had handled it as best they could, using half-truths and misinformation to turn the situation to their own ends. But no amount of Public 'Spin Doctoring' could make Shin forget the memories of the bodies he had seen. Some were recognisable as Human, despite being in pieces. Others had been unrecognisable as either Human or Parasyte, being nothing more than ragged lumps of bloody pulp… Supposedly, only one Parasyte out of dozens survived. That had been Goto, an amalgam of 5 Parasytes living in the one body, a 'group organism' that was arguably the most dangerous predator on Earth. Goto had vowed to kill Shin, believing the teenager had been involved in the City Hall massacre…

"What do you know about it" Tomoko's quiet words snapped Shin back to reality, and to the fact that the false facade of a Human child had dropped away, leaving a Human-shaped thing that stared at Shin like a starving tiger on the hunt…

"Not enough" the honesty in his own answer surprised Shin"I've heard things… But I can't say I know what the full truth is…"

"The City Hall was the hub of a 'Parasyte Colony'" Tomoko continued in conversational tones, her appearance and demeanour that of a child again"It was an experiment in Social Engineering. If Parasytes could live with each other in a community like Humans do, we could reap the same benefits that Humans in a community have. Safety, security, satiety, through communal application of best management practices regarding available resources… like food… You do know that when a Parasyte has fed to satiety, most will leave the rest of the kill where it is, wasting it"

Shin paused, then shook his head. He'd never really thought about it…

"That's how the 'meat grinder' murders started. Sloppy eaters who didn't bother to clean up after themselves, let alone bother storing any of the 'surplus' meat despite having access to refrigerators… However, the experimental Colony failed due to 'personal differences' between the Parasytes involved."

"Personal differences"

"Remember 'Mister A'" Tomoko referred to the first Parasyte she had introduced Shin to, way back when she had still been Shin's schoolteacher.

"Yeah, I remember…" Shin remembered Mister A very well. The Parasyte had killed 2 school teachers while trying to kill Shin during class"A for Arsehole…"

"No" Tomoko remarked casually"A for Alcoholic."

"What" the news was another mild shock to Shin, especially since he knew that Mister A's Host body had been the 'biological Father' of the Human child born from Tamara Rockford's Host body, 'An Alcoholic? Will that affect the baby?'

"His host body had been an alcoholic prior to acquisition. I think that's why Mister A had less intelligence and more problems dealing with society than other Parasytes I've met. He certainly didn't absorb very much useful information, skills, or expertise from his host's brain… That's why Lefty took so long to learn to talk, he never ate your brain…"

Shin was dumbstruck by yet another new insight.

Tomoko seemed not the least bit uncomfortable with Shin's temporary distress"Mister A is a good example of WHY our Colony failed. Even if cast from the same mould, we Parasytes are not all the same. Each of us has a personality that differs however slightly from other Parasytes. It was while observing the different personalities that I asked myself, 'Are we Parasytes the way we are because that is how we must be? Or are we the way we are because environmental circumstances affect our development?'"

It was something Shin hadn't really thought about, 'She's right… All the Parasytes I've met HAVE been 'different' to each other… Her most of all… She and Mister A are worlds apart…'

Tomoko shifted into a different position, arms resting on the back of the couch, one leg crossed casually over the other"Could it be our initial Host? We learn speech and customs from their brain. But do we obtain our intelligence from them as well, the ability to understand and use information? Is it just another version of how flatworms can obtain knowledge from eating other flatworms? Am I intelligent because of my Host? Or am I intelligent because I would have been anyway, despite my Host? Did the mind within the brain of my host give my own intelligence a boost, just as the information in her brain gave me a 'head start' to living in this society"

Shin considered the points quietly, 'What would Lefty have been like if he'd eaten my brain?' Shin blushed as he remembered the 'Phallic Object' Lefty had morphed Shin's arm into while in a public restaurant…

Tomoko changed topics unexpectedly"There may be a successful Parasyte Colony elsewhere in the world, but here and now? Parasytes who know of the City Hall incident are too wary to have anything to do with other Parasytes, in case the unmasking of the other leads to their own demise. For the most part that is… No doubt, some are pooling their resources, and co-ordinating their hunting efforts, but generally speaking, nearly all of us are living as we do after invading our Host and consuming their brain… As Solitary Hunters…"

Tomoko finished her lecture, her relaxed posture on the couch the very essence of a person who had made a devastating point in an intellectual debate.

"So" Shin didn't get it.

Tomoko sighed, her expression one of amused exasperation"Shin dear? Solitary Hunters, have what is known as a 'feeding range', a 'territory' that they consider theirs, and theirs alone. They will fight to protect it, and may very well kill others of their own species in doing so… It happens quite frequently with Natural Predators… When Parasytes know that a particular area has been 'claimed' by another Parasyte, they will NOT hunt prey inside the other's 'territory'. Or at least, they tend to confine any 'poaching' to the edges of the other's territory in order to avoid conflict. One of the key points of the Colony was to manage the food supply and prevent such conflicts from developing in the first place."

Shin felt sick"You mean… That as long as this neighbourhood is your own personal feedlot, we only have to worry about appeasing your appetite, and not every other Parasyte that might wander through"

"No" the amusement disappeared from Tomoko's face"I have no intention of killing Humans just for the sake of eating them. It's too risky. If I don't clean up well enough, I run the risk of a Police Investigation complicating my life. What I meant was, whether or not I actually feed on Humans, my presence alone will keep other Parasytes away…"

Shin shook his head, not wanting to accept the argument, 'Yeah, Right!'

"Shin" Tomoko dragged Shin's mind back to the conversation at hand"Nature abhors a vacuum. If the local neighbourhood, this… 'territory'… does not have a 'resident' Parasyte, then another Parasyte WILL claim it for their own! Do you know what that means? Would you rather fight a series of battles as Parasyte after Parasyte tries to take this area for their own feeding zone? Or would you rather that the 'Devil you know' was here, keeping the peace by keeping others of her kind away"

Tomoko gave Shin no time to answer, hitting him with another broadside"Then there's the little matter of how you cannot 'sense' us! You were completely blind to what I was, until I CHOSE to reveal myself to you! Any Parasyte who can imitate Humans as well as I can would be practically invisible to you! But I can sense Parasytes, and would let you know if other Parasytes trespass in this area. And I would help you deal with them, if need be…"

Anger flared within Shin"I don't need your help"

"Perhaps not" Tomoko conceded the point"You did kill Goto, didn't you"

Shin didn't say anything.

"Silence doesn't help you know…" Tomoko arched an eyebrow, another planned response to the current situation"You forget, I am a FULL Parasyte. My senses are better than yours. While you handle your emotions better than most Humans, you still have them. I can detect the momentary spikes in your breathing, your heartrate and muscle tension. They are as good to me as a Lie Detector…"

Shin swallowed, trying hard not to be nervous.

Tomoko stared intently at Shin"Goto was an experiment of mine, an early success at culturing Parasyte tissue outside of the body and reimplanting it into the original Host. I naturally had an interest in his progress, so imagine my surprise when I find out that he died out in the woods… And according to what an old woman DIDN'T actually say, Goto was killed by a male teenager missing his left arm… I found that out, just by observing unspoken reactions to the right questions."

Tomoko's smile became like the Winter Solstice, teeth bright and glittering like icicles"You were at the City Hall incident. Don't bother trying to deny it, I read your reaction. It confirms what I heard from some Parasytes caught OUTSIDE City Hall when the security cordon went up."

An uneasy tension existed in the room, like a coiled spring that could trigger a booby trap…

"Don't worry. I could care less" Tomoko shrugged, but her eyes never stopped staring at Shin"The Colony had already started failing due to internal conflict. The Human Authorities just put it out of its misery sooner rather than later. Which might actually have been a good thing, some of my fellow Parasytes were losing not only their self-control, but their ability to think rationally… And if you think a rational Parasyte like myself is bad, try considering the alternative… then multiply it by several dozen…"

Shin swallowed nervously, 'Oh Shit! Mister A's everywhere!'

"Shin" Tomoko's expression faded into something more Human, or at least, something that held as much Humanitarian Warmth as a Corporate Raider"Did you wonder why I wanted to live here? Across the road from you"

Shin said nothing, knowing that no matter what, Tomoko would 'read' him…

"It's a matter of trust" Tomoko's comment resulted in an incredulous look on Shin's face.

"I am also interested in your… unique situation with Lefty…" Tomoko inclined her head towards Shin's left hand"He sleeps all the time now doesn't he"

'Shit! She knows! Well, no sense trying to keep it from her. If she's made any kind of check on Lefty, she'll know that something's odd…' Shin hesitantly answered"Yeah, he does…"

"I already know your weak points Shin. You learned enough of Goto's weak points to kill him, so you may already know enough of mine to kill me. We each know things that could make life difficult for the other, if not kill them. I propose a truce between us based on the policy of 'Mutually Assured Destruction', the twist being that we will both probably die if we don't help each other. We could live longer and in greater comfort if we pool our resources, add our strengths to that of the other, rather than waste what we have by remaining on warring sides."

"I know you don't want me as an ally, but you may find I'm your only real choice… You haven't told the Police about Lefty. Have you told Sara or your Father? Ah, I thought not. I think I know why. The same reason why Humans don't openly admit their sexual orientations, their religious beliefs, or their political inclinations. The fear of rejection… of persecution…"

"Shin? One final thing you must consider. You thought you saw me die? Tell me, at what point did you see the Police offer me a chance to surrender peacefully? Now ask yourself this, if they do find out about you, would they really treat you any better than they would me"

The room fell silent for several minutes after Tomoko finished speaking…

"…d-damn it…" the curse hissed out from between gritted teeth. Shin's shoulders slumped in defeat, Tomoko's arguments making too much sense, sickening sense though it was…

Tomoko smiled"I'll take that as a 'yes'…"

-

Tomoko patted the couch beside her"Now we've got that sorted out, sit down and tell me how your studies are going."

Shin blinked, the unexpected change in the Parasyte's manner accentuating the change in the topic of conversation.

"Don't worry Izumi-sempai" a brightly smiling Tomoko projected the very image of a stereotypical 'Honour Student' in 'made for teen girls' TV dramas"I won't bite"

-

Shin's Father came home to find Shin and Tomoko sitting on the couch, politely discussing some of the finer points of College-level 'Differential Calculus'…

-

OMAKE - Night Moves.

"This is the new me, Shin-chan" Tomoko began changing, tentacles and blades retracting towards a body that was itself stretching, changing, becoming taller, thinner, becoming…

…Becoming the woman Shin had mistaken for Tomoko's 'mother'…

…Of course, Shin's Father chose that EXACT moment to come home…

Father blinked on seeing Shin had a female guest, then he openly goggled on seeing just what KIND of female guest Shin had…

…She was tall, with long flowing dark hair and an exotic face…

…and dressed in the Hentai Manga (Porno Comic) version of a Sailor Blouse uniform. Flawless creamy skin marked only by a belly button stretched from beneath the hem of a 'stretched to bursting' (and How!) blouse that barely covered the base of her bust, down to the top of a skirt which hardly reached to mid-thigh after draping loosely off exposed hipbones. The long sensuous legs ended up in loose white socks that piled around ankles, and if that wasn't enough to give a Hard-Working Japanese Salaryman like Shin's Father a nosebleed…

…the elastic in the waistband of Tomoko's panties had clung to the changing curves beneath them during the Parasyte's full body morph, and now snuggled up atop the partly exposed hip bones visible above the top of the skirt…

"Shin" Father looked sternly at his Son"I know I said 'College' and 'Office', but 'Cosplay' (Costume Play) is fine as long as they're over 18…"

"Daaaad" once again, Shin wanted to curl up and die…

-

WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT?

-

SEE - 'Adult' Tomoko handle a Chikan (groper)…

The train was crowded with standing room only, the airconditioning not up to handling the combination of early morning sun and the heat output from so many bodies. The train was a warm, humid metal tube filled with the sounds of transit. The odd strain of music from walkmans, the rustle of newspapers, the gossip of fellow travellers all mixed with the regular beat made by wheels on rails, blending into the humdrum symphony of the morning rush hour.

…The symphony was punctuated by sudden cracking noises, a dash of castanets where none should be. A crescendo of pain immediately followed, a man in a business suit slumping to the floor, one hand holding another hand that had fingers bending in several wrong directions…

The sight of a Paramedic team on the train station platform alarmed Shin. His alarm became near panic when the Paramedics entered a carriage that also disgorged 'Adult' Tomoko.

"D-Did something happen" Shin was already fearing the worst, despite the lack of blood sprayed over the carriage windows.

Tomoko shrugged"A Chikan found out he shouldn't grope Ladies who can crack walnuts with their butt cheeks…"

-

SEE - 'Child' Tomoko handle thieves who break into her home…

"But Shin" 'Child' Tomoko looked pleadingly up at Shin with large 'puppy dog' eyes"I wasn't HUNTING them? And isn't it supposed to be a bad thing to waste good meat"

"-;" Shin sweated nervously, the only reply he felt he could make to the piles of 'fresh meat' in the kitchen…

-

SEE - 'Adult' Tomoko and Sara's first meeting!

"Shin" Sara was wearing her 'This better be Good or Else' look"Why is there a naked woman in your shower"

"Ah… Well, she's a neighbour, and her hot water system broke"

"My plumbing needed attention" Adult Tomoko sauntered out of the bathroom and in on the two quarrelling lovebirds"And DEAR Shin kindly offered his help…"

Sara turned bright purple, mainly because Tomoko only had a towel wrapped around her torso, a towel that (just barely) kept a PG-13 rating…

-

SEE - Sara's response to her first meeting with 'Adult' Tomoko…

"" Sara grabbed 'Adult' Tomoko and dragged her into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind them, leaving her alone with the towel-clad woman.

"I" Sara's comment died on seeing that Tomoko had removed the towel and was now in the process of bending over to put on a fresh pair of panties.

…which made certain of Tomoko's 'endowments' seem all the 'bigger' due to the 'effects of gravity'…

Sara coughed, using the time to regain her composure"You shouldn't walk around just dressed in a towel like that! It isn't safe"

Tomoko straightened up, panties now around her hips and a womanly smile on her face"Oh I don't know, I don't see any 'threat'… Oh, HO HO HO HO"

Tomoko's 'Roaring Bitch Laugh' shook her torso, making the set of matched 'threat factors' there bounce and jiggle in front of Sara's envious eyes…

-

SEE - 'Child' Tomoko help her School raise funds with a 'Pie Drive'…

"Mmm" Shin mumbled approvingly around the tasty mouthful of pie"This's GOOD! What is it"

"Herb and Pork" 'Child' Tomoko smiled happily"And if you want, I've got Roast Pork, Garlic Pork, Curried Pork, Pork and Mushrooms, Pork and Beans, Pork Buns"

"Damn" Shin was impressed at the number of pies and buns in the kitchen"All that Pork must have cost an arm and a leg"

"…" 'Child' Tomoko was suddenly very intent on the contents of her mixing bowl…

-

SEE - 'Adult' Tomoko and Shin get involved in a 'Road Rage' incident…

"Bite me, Bitch" the arrogant jerk flipped 'the finger' for good measure.

"Shin" Tomoko turned to smile pleasantly at the passenger in her car"Since this man is literally ASKING for it, wouldn't it be all right if I"

"NO" screamed Shin.

-

SEE - 'Child' Tomoko get on Sara's good side…

"Wah" 'Child' Tomoko's performance was a realistic imitation of a child in emotional distress"Sara-nee-chan (Sara-Elder-Sister)! Izumi-Sempai is being mean to me! He said my home-made 'pork' pies and buns made him sick"

"Forget that Jerk" snarled Sara, still mad at Shin for 'helping' his gorgeous Adult neighbour"Let's get something special to eat, just the two of us"

"McDonalds! McDonalds" 'Child' Tomoko played her character to the hilt, even if the metaphorical knife it was attached to was currently stuck in Shin's back…

-

SEE - Shin find out why 'Adult' Tomoko acts the way she does…

"What… the… HELL" Shin stared in shocked disbelief at some of Tomoko's 'Cultural Training Aids'"Anime? Manga? HENTAI DOUJINS"

"Of course" 'Adult' Tomoko dismissed Shin's outburst"When One wants to thoroughly learn a culture, One must include the popular entertainment of that culture in One's curriculum…"

"But… But…" it was suddenly clear to Shin why Tomoko was acting like the Stereotypical 'Innocent Young Girl/Wanton Mature Woman' love/lust interests from Otaku Fanboy shows.

"Still" Tomoko dropped another book onto the pile before Shin"There's only so much One can do by Oneself… And studying together can be SO much more fun than studying alone…"

Shin broke into a cold sweat on recognising the latest 'addition'…

…The Manga version of the 'Karma Sutra'…

-

SEE - Shin find out why 'Adult' Tomoko acts the way she does around Shin!

"…ahhh" Shin looked nervously at the Manga version of the 'Karma Sutra'"W-Why would you… want to bring something like that THAT up in our Study Group"

"Ooh, I WISH" 'Adult' Tomoko purred suggestively.

"That's NOT funny" a red-faced Shin protested.

"But Shin" 'Adult' Tomoko looked pleadingly up at Shin with large 'puppy dog' eyes"You're a Human-Parasyte Chimera! You have…" Tomoko paused to consult her notes"Ah yes! '…superior speed, strength, reflexes, durability, and ENDURANCE compared to any Human on the planet, Olympic Athelete or not…' And since you're a Teenage Boy (He's over 18 and graduated from High School - thus 'perfectly legal' Folks!) your hormone levels should be higher than Mister A's so"

The crashing of glass as Shin unexpectedly jumped through a Plate-Glass window (security screen and all!) interrupted Tomoko's speech…

'Ye GODS!' Shin's mind wasn't calming down from THIS one, 'Even if I am better than an Olympic Athelete, I DON'T think the Olympic Committee ever meant their motto of 'faster, harder, longer, further' to be taken THAT way!'

"Shin? SHIN" 'Adult' Tomoko shouted at the rapidly fleeing 'Human-Parasyte Chimera'"There's no need to worry! By my calculations you'll have enough left over to take care of Sara too"

END-DOCUMENT-


End file.
